1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a fan motor braking apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly to a fan motor braking apparatus and a method of controlling the same providing a braking protection before the fan motor revolving.
2. Description of Related Art
Reference is made to FIG. 1 which is a schematic circuit diagram of a prior art fan motor control structure. The fan motor drive circuit structure includes a conversion circuit 10A, a driving controller 20A, and a fan motor 50A. The conversion circuit 10A has a plurality of power switch elements Q1-Q6 electrically connected to the fan motor 50A. In this embodiment, a three-phase DC motor is exemplified as the fan motor 50A, also the conversion circuit 10A has three legs connected in parallel to each other and each leg has two power switch elements connected in series. The conversion circuit 10A receives an external DC voltage Vdc and converts the external DC voltage Vdc into the required power for supplying the fan motor 50A. In addition, the driving controller 20A generates six switch driving signals Sd1-Sd6 to correspondingly switch the power switch elements Q1-Q6, thus driving the fan motor 50A revolving.
In general, the fan motors are applied to be heat-dissipating fans for cooling server hosts installed in a server room. Because the installations and operation conditions of the server hosts are different, stationary fan motors are easily influenced by return air produced in the server room and even the fan motors reversely revolves so that the fan motors are damaged or failed startup.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fan motor braking apparatus and a method of controlling the same provide a braking protection to ensure that the fan motor is stationary before the fan motor revolves, thus avoiding damage or failed startup of the fan motor from external force. In addition, simple electronic components, such as transistor(s), resistor(s), and capacitor(s) are used to implement high-accurate control of brake protection, brake release, and startup rotation for the fan motor.